Soon It's Gonna Rain
by punchdrunkMarvel
Summary: Dave is just trying to study, and John can't help his predilection for showtunes. Super fluffy drabble.


**an: nothing but fluff and a silly idea. i'm sorry! xD rated t for a little swearing.**

Your name is Dave Strider. You are currently surrounded by an assemblage of text books, notes, and papers while your boyfriend of six years sleeps soundly beside you. And you are jealous.

You usually didn't study at all, but these were your finals after all, and you couldn't afford to fail. Not when you work your ass off to pay back student loans and begrudgingly accept charity from your bro, only when it is _absolutely necessary_. Then there's the shitty apartment and all these damn bills, but glancing down at John's sleeping face and knowing you finally have him all to yourself makes it so worth it. So you keep studying, trying not to look forward to graduation because it's still a little over a year away.

You set the lamp brighter and swig your overly sweetened coffee when you can feel your eyelids start to get heavy, but John isn't bothered. He seems able to sleep through anything. You smile to yourself, grin when you notice he's drooling. Grinning is something you only do in complete privacy. Taking a break from your studies, you reach into your bedside drawer and pull out the little velvet box, examining its contents, a diamond ring. You had bought it a few months back and are just waiting for the perfect time to pop the question. Cost you a damn arm and a leg, but again, John was worth it.

He groans a little, and you jump, tossing it back in the drawer and closing it swiftly. If you ruin the surprise, you'll never forgive yourself. But it was just a false alarm. He's still sound asleep. You chuckle at your nervousness and go back to your studies. Minutes pass, and you're so into your work that you don't notice the few words mumbled from your companion.

"_Hear how the wind begins to whisper... See how the leaves go... streaming by..._"

"The hell," you mutter to yourself. You jam your finger in your ear, more for the comic aspect than to actually remove something. No, you hadn't misheard him. He was just talking in his sleep.

"_Smell how the velvet rain is falling, out where the fields are warm... and dry..._"

No, not talking. _Singing. _You're not sure how to react. John has always been silly, but this was just beyond ridiculous. Sure, he's a good singer - he's a music major, after all. But still...

"_Now is the time to run inside and stay. Now is the time to find a hideaway... Where we can...stay._"

A smile cracks your face. Really, there is no other way to react in this situation. "John," you begin softly, chuckling. You would rather go get the video camera, but that would wake him up, wouldn't it? "John, wake up."

_"Soon it's gonna rain, I can see it. Soon it's gonna rain, I can tell. Soon it's gonna rain... What are we gonna do?" _

He's belting it now, and you're doubled over your books, crying because of how hard you're laughing. So not cool. "John!" you yell, startling him into a sitting position.

"What!" he shouts back, bewildered as he stares at your flushed face and toothy grin.

"You were singing," you stifle your laughter enough to answer.

"I was?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow skeptically.

You nod, having choked back enough laughter to finally wipe your eyes, but you're still not quite able to shake the uncool grin. Oh well, it's not like you have to be embarrassed around John. He knows you inside and out. "Go back to sleep," you tell him.

"You too," he answers, and you decide he's right. The coffee was starting to make you jittery anyway. You snap off the lamp and shove your books unceremoniously to the floor, sliding under the covers with him. He latches onto you like a magnet and rests his head on your chest, gripping the thin fabric of your shirt. You wrap your arm around him and feel him grin.

"_We'll find four limbs of a tree. We'll build four walls and a floor. We'll bind it over with leaves, then duck inside to stay..._"

You smile as he sings gently, planting a kiss in his soft, black hair. Then you fall asleep to the sound of his voice.

"_Then we'll let it rain... we'll not feel it..._"


End file.
